


I Don’t Love You Anymore..

by castiels_tragedy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bi! Dean, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Music, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Comedy, Sastiel is endgame, Unrelated Winchesters (Supernatural), dean critical, gay! Castiel, queer! sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_tragedy/pseuds/castiels_tragedy
Summary: Castiel and Dean Singer-Harvelle are a power couple at Shurley Lawerence high school. Castiel is at the top of his grades, Dean is captain of the football team. Some may say they’re perfect for each other.It’s too bad Castiel wants out.But he thinks he might find a way out, when he meets the new Sam Winchester.
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester & Jack Kline
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	I Don’t Love You Anymore..

“Dean Singer-Harvelle,” Castiel puffs out his chest, his brows furrowing as he slapped on his serious face. “I don’t think this will work out any longer.. we need to.. break up..!” He says, almost proudly. 

He’s quiet for a minute. Everything is still. 

Suddenly, Cas groans and buries his face in his hands. “No, that’s not it..” he runs his fingers through his hair, looking up at his mirror bathroom. “Just.. need to keep practicing..” he mumbles. 

Castiel has been.. possibly loosing sleep, just because he can’t find a way to break up with his shitty yet perfect boyfriend. 

Yes, Dean is perfect on the outside. Takes Cas on cliche dates, always giving him his letterman jacket, constant PDA. it’s nice. 

But then he remembers the times he caught Dean leaving bathrooms with some girl, how.. rude he was when they first got together, his constant shit talk.. then he suddenly remembers why he wants to dump his ass. And soon..

They’re both seniors now and he really doesn’t wanna go to college with a long distance shitty boyfriend. The chances of Dean being unfaithful are..

Cas quickly shakes his head and stares himself down in the mirror. He didn’t even notice he was tearing up. He quickly wiped his tears away and shook off his nerves. 

Before he could continue practicing, his phone gave a little buzz. He unlocked and replied to the text. 

Gabe: yo, outside with B  
Gabe: it’s been like 5 mins, hurry up plzzzz  
Cas: Okay, I’m coming, don’t rush me. 

Cas sighed and quickly fixed his hair. He grabbed everything he needed, said a quick goodbye to his older sisters, Hannah, Hester, and Rachel and dashed out to see Gabriel’s shitty van, that will most definitely reek of pot. He can see his two close childhood friends wave at him frantically.. they most likely have news. 

What a great way to start his day..


End file.
